Wyrmrest Accord Wiki
Make a New Page default=New page's name here width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new page Community Links ---- Edit this page to add a site Policies ---- Edit, add, and help the site grow! As you contribute, please respect these guidelines. Wikis depend on the open manner in which information is shared and modified. However, there are some guidelines enforced in the WA Wiki: *All content must be related to Wyrmrest Accord and the related roleplaying community. *Any articles or edits that could be considered libelous or defamatory, or could be argued as harassment or vandalism shall not be tolerated by the wiki team or the Wyrmrest Accord community, and will be promptly dealt with. *Information in an article (pages that are not stories) should be relevant and neutral. *Pages that are not dedicated to stories or characters may be freely modified following the above rules. * Story or characters pages should not be edited to the extent that the original ideas are altered. If you are unsure if a change will alter the original context, contact the author for permission. Authors of such pages reserve full rights to request to have a page locked and unlocked by an admin. *Pages without adequate content and images without proper copyright information one week from creation will be marked for deletion. Wyrmrest Accord is a role-playing player-versus-environment server in the MMORPG ''World of Warcraft''. This wiki is used for storing roleplay and IC information regarding characters, guilds, locations, art, and player-written stories created by Wyrmrest Accord community members, as well as acting as an information hub for the ever-changing server community. A community site for various things that can't be done with this wiki has been created, and can be found at Wyrmrest Community Site. This site has primarily come into being to serve as a back-log for the RP stories or character pages who wish to use it. Because I have seen massive amounts of RP Griefing and other problems on WRA over the years, and more recently a lot of materials have started to vanish, be fundamentally altered and in worse cases deleted outright; it behooves me to make certain things cannot be deleted or removed quite as easily. In hindsight I should of created this site back in 2009 as a mirror site when I first came to Wyrmrest Accord. Irregardless, better late than never! It's up now and I'm learning something new in the form of Source-Code so cheers! Other folks are welcome to use this site if they like as well for the same archival purpose. It also serves as a safe-haven for those who wish to story-tell or write their characters a bio. To diversify us from www.wyrmrest.wikia.com, I've altered the header's coloration from yellow to blue. All other core pages should be active and set up exempting the Cataclysm races and the MoP Races which are being worked on. Expect many updates in the near future, especially those that deal with Mists of Pandaria and other stuffs. The WRA Wikia has been inactive for far, far too long. This then in mind, it's high time for a change up and so this website will exist for my stories and anyone else's as a mirror / backup site. I do however want to say that I appreciate all of the efforts of the original team, especially Khurn, Dynast and Illantha for their hard work. They did a tremendous amount of work over the years for the community, and I for one am grateful. I have not seen them play in a long time, so where-ever they are now I hope their life is well. Mail me on in game if you would like to join the moderation team. Our only rules are don't be a power mad lunatic, a dooshebag or the like. If you have a stake in a decision, report it and let someone else moderate it. Above all else, always have the tact to communicate with someone BEFORE you delete or remove someone else's work. Category:Browse